


Чувство, которое словами можно выразить не только по-французски

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: «Не в первый раз кому-то захотелось меня убить», - мужчина щурится, словно пытается припомнить, когда подобное его по-настоящему задевало. «Но все же…»Написано в 2017 году
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	Чувство, которое словами можно выразить не только по-французски

_Ты осталась с ним вдвоем,  
Не зная ничего о нем...   
Что для всех опасен он, наплевать тебе   
И ты попала! _

_К настоящему колдуну…_  
(с) Король и Шут

Это удивительно короткое мгновение: секунда, за которую Стивен открывает портал и просто выбрасывает своих гостей прочь. Это удивительно простое действие: спасти свою жизнь, когда на тебя бросается чужак с ножом в каждой руке.   
Стивен смотрит на потолок. У него нет желания спать. У него нет оснований беспокоиться за свою жизнь. У него есть время подумать о произошедшем.  
«Не в первый раз кому-то захотелось меня убить», - мужчина щурится, словно пытается припомнить, когда подобное его по-настоящему задевало. «Но все же…»

У богов много забот. Миры рождаются и умирают, проливается дождь и кровь, дни сменяют друг друга, чтобы слиться в единый поток тысячелетий. Для богов все это не более, чем забавное кино с предсказуемым сюжетом.  
Локи смотрит на поверхность голубой планеты, океаны которой не стекают с краев мира, но перетекают друг в друга в бесконечном круговороте. «Что же, а вот и я», - Локи улыбается мечтательно, и случайные свидетели этой улыбки стараются пройти мимо как можно быстрее.

\- Пришел отомстить? - Доктор Стрендж не выглядит ни удивленным, ни злым, - Я этого ожидал.  
\- Нет, - Локи демонстрирует пустые руки, - Если буду мстить каждому, кто пытался мне навредить, то времени на веселье уже не останется.  
\- Что же тогда?  
Этим вопросом задаются они оба. Чаще, чем следовало бы. И Локи рад, что не он произносит его вслух. Отвечать-то не обязательно. И всегда можно соврать.  
\- Уязвленное самолюбие.  
\- О, это чувство мне понятно, - детали комнаты вяло меняются, словно её хозяин еще не определился с ее финальным обликом. Со стен сползает краска, обнажая обложки старых медицинских журналов, а затем снова погребает их под слоем обоев в неброский узор.  
\- А какое же не понятно?  
Между Локи и Доктором Стренджем несколько метров паркета, плитки, океанских волн, осколков стекла, паркета.   
\- То, благодаря которому ты еще здесь. 

Доктор сжимает в руке зарождающийся блеск золота. Локи оборачивается в поисках вновь возникшего портала, но комната по-прежнему переменчива и безвыходна.  
\- Надеюсь, ты окажешь мне честь, и поможешь ответить на этот вопрос.   
Создать цепи так же просто как чашку чая.   
\- Разумеется.


End file.
